Wolf
Wolfgang Otto Ludwig Friedrich (nicknamed Wolf for his initials) is a fictional character in the Tannhäuser universe. He is a mercenary devoid of all loyalty, considered one of the most dangerous men in the world. Biography Wolf's appearance belies his age. His origins and childhood remain a mystery. He first appeared in 1863, in the Battle of Gettysburg, where he shot General Robert E. Lee. He would drop off the map until 1889. It appears he has long-running ties to France's botanical society, as he next resurfaced when he called for a meeting of the French Aristocratic Botanists to reassemble the Royal Herbarium of King Louis XIV, which had previously vanished in 1701. This endeavor won him the friendship of the eccentric Countess of Pouceverts. She rewarded Wolf with the mysterious Trêfle Doré, an amulet that he would carry into battle for luck for the rest of his life. In 1895, Wolf would secure for the Countess a specimen of Cooksonia caledonica, thought to be extinct. In gratitude for this decidedly rare find, Professor Nicodème Prenracine made for him another tool he carries into battle, a deadly weapon known as the "Wolf Trap." Wolf was also involved in the formation and administration of the Cerberus Network. At one point, he served as its second in command. Wolf surfaced next in the Guild of Assassins' headquarters in Alamut in 1911, training a young Ikarus Faith in the art of assassination. Despite Wolf's training, Faith would fail in his initiation to the guild. In the first public record of Wolf's existence, the mercenary served as a guide for Union explorer Sir John Edward in Laos in the late 1920s. Wolf would later wind up in Borneo smuggling explosives, for which he served a prison term in a Union prison. Wolf escaped in 1933 and summarily sold his loyalties to the Reich. He would take the SS Venture on a voyage to Skull Island. Adding more ambiguity to Wolf's motives, in 1939, during the Reich's assault on Mexico City, he sabotaged the Reich's lines of communications, mitigating the impact of their heavy combat zeppelin attack. (This attack would also result in the death of Tala Aponi's parents.) This betrayal apparently went unnoticed, as two years later he found employment with Reich general Hoss Harbinger. While Marquis General Hermann von Heïzinger used the Ninth Plague of Egypt to attack Cairo, Wolf helped Harbinger sneak into the Sphinx, where he found one of the four Obscura Cardinal Cornerstones. In May of 1945, Wolf found employment with mafioso Don Falcone. For Falcone, Wolf infiltrated the fortress in Berlin and stole the notebook of Karl Mauch, which detailed Mauch's search for the land of Ophir. In so doing, Wolf established a personal enmity with Reich Generaloberst Heinrich von Thôt. A few months later, Wolf would surface in the employ of the Matriarchy in Częstochowa. He was also rumored to be romantically linked to Irina Kravchenko, perhaps around this time. Wolf's employer, Grand Hierarch Katerina Yuschenko, sought a relic known as the Black Madonna. In 1947, rather than allow the Matriarchy to have the relic, the Kaiser bombed his own defense fortification in the monastery at Częstochowa. Although the resulting offensive cost both sides hundreds of lives, Major Gorgeï Volkov of the Matriarchy survived and absconded with the Black Madonna. In 1948, Wolf accepted an invitation to appear before President Edison. Alongside Sir John Edward and Impey Barbicane, Wolf and the president formed a new intelligence agency known as Cerberus Prime, a subsidiary of the Golden Globe. Along with his colleague Agent Rosebud, Wolf investigated Marquis General von Heïzinger after his failure in Operation: Tannhäuser. Rosebud and Wolf discovered that von Heïzinger had plans to excavate the ruins of Knossos for more occult artifacts. Their discoveries became the catalyst for Operation: Daedalus. Later that year, Wolf stole blueprints from the Blohm & Voss shipyard at Kuhwerder. The blueprints concerned an experimental machine pistol called MP3000, codenamed "Freiheit" (German for "liberty"). Wolf would have the blueprints manufactured and continue to use Freiheit as one of his signature firearms. Wolf appeared in both Operation: Night Eagle and Rising Sun, Falling Shadows. In the former, he worked for the Reich and provided documents for the Blutsturm Division. In the latter, he assisted the god Kutkha in his goal to reunite with his long-lost wife. Wolf's true motives remain unknown to this day, but in 1952, during Operation Field Ops, he was quoted as saying that his main motivation is changing history and being remembered through the ages. There, he had the Legend designation. Equipment * Special Object: Jack-of-All-Trades * Combat Pack: MP3008C "Freiheit" Machine Pistol; M3 Combat Knife; F1 Fragmentation Grenade * Stamina Pack: MP3008C "Freiheit" Machine Pistol; M3 Combat Knife; Morphine Shot * Command Pack: Colt .45; Luck; First Aid Kit Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Expansions Category:Spies Category:Cerberus Prime Category:Novel characters